Dietary imbalance is known to cause physiological disorders in children. Among these disorders are hyperactivity, hyperkinesis, and learning disabilities. In 1988, there were approximately one million children taking Ritalin for hyperactivity. Ritalin is a potent drug that is available only by prescription. Of the five classes of controlled substances set out by the United States Drug Enforcement Administration based on potential abuse, Ritalin is listed in Schedule II along with morphine and opium. Obviously, in those cases where a dietary regimen can control or relieve the symptoms and Ritalin treatment can be discontinued or reduced, such a change is in the best interest of the child.
Members of the Academy of Orthomolecular Medicine and other prominent researchers have shown that hyperactivity and certain learning disabilities can be treated by orthomolecular therapy. Orthomolecular therapy is the treatment of a condition in a patient by varying the concentration of substances normally present in the human bodies. These substances, which are referred to as "the right molecules", are vitamins, minerals, trace elements, hormones, amino acids, and enzymes. Regulation of the concentration of these molecules in the body helps in the achievement and preservation of optimum health and the prevention and treatment of disease.
If the level of any of "the right molecules" in a child's system is low, it can produce a disturbed biochemical homeostasis, which, in turn, results in brain malfunctions. This, in turn, can cause a child to be hyperactive. Behavior symptoms of hyperactivity may be aggressive or passive. Among the aggressive symptoms are angry outbursts, restlessness, stealing, inability to concentrate, compulsive aggression, lying, etc. The passive symptoms include anxiousness, reasoning difficulties, shyness, insecurity, sleep problems, etc.
Various dietary supplements have been used in the past with children who have shown symptoms of hyperactivity. One of the best of these supplements is sold by NATROL, INC., Chatsworth, CA. Six capsules of the product contain:
______________________________________ USRDA* ______________________________________ Niacinamide 200 mg 1000% Calcium 200 mg 20% Vitamin D 100 I.U. 25% Vitamin B6 100 mg 5000% Magnesium 100 mg 25% Zinc 10 mg 66% GABA 500 mg L-Tryptophan 500 mg L-Taurine 500 mg Inositol 200 mg ______________________________________ *Percent U.S. Recommended Daily Allowance
The recommended dosage of this formulation for children between the ages of four and fifteen is four to six capsules per day.